The boys little sleepover
by Immortalised-In-Sin
Summary: What do you get when you get a bunch of love-struck bakuboys in the same room at once. A bucket load of humor and teasing that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Shun Kazami wanted to know how he got dragged into this mess; oh yeah it was because the girl of his dreams Alice Gehabich -and girlfriend due to a recent event- was having a sleepover with Runo, Julie, Mira, Chan-lee and Fabia. Alice suggested that the boys should do something similar. Dan being an idiot (and also wanted to get back into Runo's good graces after moving to Bayview) said yes; and to top it all off he wanted to drag Shun along- great, just perfect.

So now a gaggle of boys stood outside Marucho's mansion waiting for a familiar Kato to drag open the door. The group consisted of; Shun, Dan, Joe, Billy, Ace, Baron, Ren, Keith and a-not-really-welcome Klaus. Kato swung open the door and allowed the boy's to walk up too an incredibly large room. Marucho stood in the middle with Akwimos. He waved giddily and jumped towards the guys.

"So you guys don't have your Bakugan?" Marucho asked

"No Runo and Alice insisted we leave them at home- well Alice suggested, which was enough for Shun and Klaus" Shun and Klaus glared at each other "But Runo beat the rest of us too agree." Dan laughed awkwardly.

"Which reminds me- NEVER let me get on your girlfriends bad side." Ren exclaimed

"At least Alice was gentle and dignified when she asked" Klaus commented

"What you calling MY GIRLFRIEND un-classy?" Dan yelled

"Hey Dan you finally admitted you and Runo are going out" Shun sighed and Dan in reaction blushed.

"I'll go put Akwimos in my room, you guys put the bed rolls out." Marucho laughed awkwardly

Everything was sorted and the group sat in a circle, finally Shun and Klaus broke out into an argument over Alice.

"She just happens to be my girlfriend Klaus so stop flirting with her!" Shun yelled

"She's y-y-your g-g-girlfriend" Klaus stuttered hurt

"Yes" Shun said slipping back into his normal persona

"Shun it's not like I'm the only one whose liked her at some point of flirted with her." Klaus said and Shun made a grumbled reply "Ok then who here as flirted or liked Alice in the past"

Everyone except Ren and Billy put their hands up. Shun slumped down. Suddenly his phone rang and Dan grabbed it.

"Speak of the Devil- it's Alice, what does she want?" Dan asked

"Probably checking if I've killed any of you yet; give it Dan" Shun snatched it off Dan.

"Hey Alice"

"..."

"Everything's great"

"..."

"I'm not lying"

"..."

"Nothing happened"

"..."

"Ok there's been ONE argument"

"..."

"I'm not bugged about it Alice you shouldn't worry"

"..."

"I'm more worried about Fabia, what happened yesterday was terrible"

"..."

"It was not 'nothing' she made you cry!"

"..."

"I miss you to Alice. I'll see you tomorrow"

"..."

"I'm not promising the same about the others"

"..."

"Ok I promise, love you"

"..."

"Bye I won't forget about tomorrow"

Dan had the goofiest grin on his face EVER as Shun put the phone down. All it took was a glare from Shun however to quell his smile.

"So Dan, what happened with Alice and Fabia?" Marucho asked to break the awkward silence...

**Ok so this is a two part fanfic. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Marucho, ask Alice tomorrow or wait- not tomorrow the day after..." Shun replied, steadily sipping his herbal tea. Marucho nodded but Dan...

"What's happening tomorrow Shun?"

Great, Shun did NOT want to have this convosation. Emphasis on the not, if he could without looking like an idiot he would say the sentence out loud, shout the 'NOT', wave his arms in the air and visually show the 'NOT' in block capitals, underlined and in bold -maybe stick it on his own head- and say it again. Just to make sure Dan got the message.

But of course Shun couldn't do that without looking like an idiot so Dan _didn't _get the message and asked the question again but slower as if Shun couldn't understand simple words.

"None of your business Dan"

"Are you spending some one-on-one time with Alice?"

Seriously is it that obvious; Shun thought. God, God_s _whatever, the big-boss in the sky, please kill me now, pretty please!

No luck.

"If you have to know _yes _Dan, satisfied?" The stupid grin on Dan's face said 'yes'. He could just maybe punch Dan a little, not to hard but... his thoughts trailed off. He made a mental note of adding 'you can't break promises' to the 'list of things that suck about having a girlfriend you are hopelessly in love with.'

List of things that suck about having a girlfriend you are hopelessly in love with;

No harmless flirting to get your way.

No looking at girls ever so slightly attractive.

No insulting her best friend (not that he was over-eager to get a punch from Runo)

No insulting her best friend's boyfriend (that just was plain unfair!)

No outright over protectiveness (or at least try to avoid it)

Your lack of selfishness because you put her first, intentionally or not.

In-ability to day 'no' to her.

No fights (or at least extra effort to avoid her finding out)

Hours of listening to her bitch about someone who upset her, (even though Alice doesn't do that just... poor Dan)

Aaaaaaaaaaand you can't break promises.

He really wanted to punch Dan to wipe that smirk on his face, honestly was it _that _big a discovery to him? Shun suddenly felt someone sneaking up behind him, when the un-known one got to close he grabbed a foot seeming to be coming to playfully kick him and yanked. Causing a loud shout and a loud thud. He laughed, it was Ace.

Ace was hurting; he rubbed the back of his head and shakily got up of the floor. Marucho and Baron immediately got up –closely followed by Jake- to see if Ace needed medical attention.

All Shun could think was; well at least I can say to Alice 'He started it.'

Ace as pay back seemed to be persistent on bugging Shun because of the incident.

"Shun, that hurt" he smirked and said in a child's sing-song voice "I'm gonna tell Alice"

"So" Shun replied bluntly

"Oh come on Shun, I'll be expecting an apology as soon as I tell Alice, and I bet I'll get one because _she's _got _you _wrapped around _her _finger" Ace chuckled, Idiot, thought Shun.

"Rich coming from you- hey wait! Why are you all bugging me about Alice and me? Bug Ace about Mira" Ace coloured at Shuns comment, but Dan answered.

"No, because Ace admits he loves Mira, you don't" Dan smiled

"Well Dan if it's like that we should be bugging Ren about Fabia-"Shun started, jerking his head to the confused Gundalian "-Or you, Dan about Runo"

"Sorry Mr. Hot-Shot, but Dan's turn has ended and Ren does admit he loves Fabia, frequently and don't even _bother _saying Billy..." Ace continued

Shun groaned, "So basically you're going to bug me the whole night?"

A chorused "Yep!" came in reply

"Alright then" Shun answered calmly before retreating under his covers and pulling a blanket over his head.

"Hey come on Buddy, get up!"

Shun was beginning to get annoyed with 3 hours of the boys trying to coax him out from underneath the covers of his bedroll before they decided to play truth or dare.

Shun wasn't interested, It always ended up with a humiliating confession, tears and a guy _always _without fail ended up wearing a dress. Shun internally chuckled, at least some things will never change he thought and a quick image of a smiling Alice popped into his head for a split second...

**Thank you to;**

**Shadowwing1994**

**Star bright-708**

**NINJA GURL 101**

**For your fabulous reviews!**

**It's OVER! Please review!**


End file.
